fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mii and Mario!
Story Mario is walking near Peach's Castle talking and laughing, Mario and Luigi hear "MARIOOO!" Mario and Luigi spin around and see Peach over Bowser's shoulder. Meanwhile... (The Mii's are imported from Miitopia if you have it, if not, you have to make a new team, keep in mind they're all on level 20) The Dark Lord hovers in the air with lots and lots of faces. The Dark Lord decides to make a portal to a new world. He makes a purple portal and flies through. The Mii's follow immediately, Mario and Luigi hear a crash in the distance and decide to investigate. You get to control Mario and Luigi and play around with the controls and learn them. You come across the team of unconscious Mii's and wake them up. They get up and run around, looking for the Dark Lord. Mario follows them and asks what's going on, the Protagonist explains to Mario and Luigi what happened. Mario and Luigi sympathise with the Mii's problem and say that they're in hot water too and that Bowser has made of with the Princess. The Mii's huddle and decide to help Mario and Luigi if they help them. The Dark Lord laughs and says he needs more faces. He steals Luigi's face, Princess Peach's face, and two of your teammates faces. Your other teammate says that they will protect the castle. Gameplay The game plays very similar to Miitopia with the RPG elements. You control all of your teammates moves and attacks instead. The Mii's faces are placed on Mario enemies. There are 4 worlds in Mii and Mario, The Mushroom Kingdom, Sky City, Bowser's Castle, and The NEW Dark Lord's Castle. Mii Attacks Well, the Mii's attacks are the same as the jobs they are at level 20. The Mii's equipment is always the 20th outfit and weapon as well. Mario Attacks Mario Hp 10 (Lvl 1) 50 (Level 23) Luigi Attacks Luigi Hp 12 (Lvl. 1) 55 (Lvl. 23) Bosses King Bomb-Omb (World 1) The Protagonist and Mario get to the beanstalk to Sky City. The Dark Lord is suprised to see the Protagonist still alive, Bowser drops in and throws a King Bomb-Omb on the ground while the Dark Lord sticks Luigi's face on it. After defeating King Bomb-Omb, Luigi's face is restored and he joins your team. Big Paratrooper Mario, Luigi and the Protagonist reach the end of Sky City to the beanstalk going downwards. The Dark Lord pops in and sarcastically congratulates them all on their progress, but says that they will need a miracle to get past the Dark Lord him/herself. At that moment, a big Paratrooper flies in and frightens them all. The Dark Lord chuckles and puts one of your teammates on the Paratrooper. After defeating the Paratrooper, your teammate joins your team. Imp Bowser When the Protagonist, your Mii teammate, Mario and Luigi prepare to defeat Bowser, he turns around and reveals the Dark Lord was working with him. The Dark Lord scoffs and and says that he was never working for Bowser. He steals Bowser's face and says that he brought an Imp for this very moment. He sticks Bowser's face on the Imp and leaves. After defeating Imp Bowser, his face is restored and reluctantly he leaves. The Dark Lord and Ending Your team faces up with the Dark Lord and laughs that they can't stop him. He knocks the Protagonist out and steals Mario, Luigi and your Mii teammates face. Bowser jumps in and wakes up the Protagonist, then he hits the Dark Lord so hard that Princess Peach's face and your second teammates face is restored. After defeating the Dark Lord, millions are faces are restored and the Dark Lord is knocked out. The portal is reopened, the Mii's say goodbye and say that if they ever need help, all they need to do is holler. They jump through the portal, and Mario and Luigi walk away. The Dark Lord flies through the portal at the last second, and the game ends... Vs. Mode Control 4 teammates and go head-to-head with other people. Characters Protagonist-MUST be on your team at all times. Mario Luigi Teammate 1 Teammate 2 Teammate 3 Bowser Princess Peach Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2018